scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors)
:This article is about the gang in ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated continuity. For other incarnations, see Mystery Incorporated (disambiguation).'' , season 1, episode 6. Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley Shaggy Rogers Scooby-Doo | located= Crystal Cove; , season 2, episode 26. | job= Students Amateur sleuths | affiliation= Angel Dyanmite/Cassidy Williams (formerly) Hot Dog Water; Harlan Ellison | status= Active | firstapp= : }} Mystery Incorporated is made of a group of kids in their late teens from Crystal Cove, with a dog mascot. They named themselves in honor of their predecessors, before realizing who they really were. Members * Fred Jones, Jr. (leader) * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo (mascot) Associates * Hot Dog Water (Daphne's temporary replacement) Former associates * Angel Dynamite (deceased) * Ed Machine (deceased) * Mr. E (informant) History Early history Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Although the gang (unnamed at this point) had successfully solved another case, they were arrested by Sheriff Bronson Stone for interfering (again) in their official police business. He told them that he would inform their parents, whom by now he had on speed dial. They didn't let this stop them, though, as they took to solving the case of the Slime Mutant, revealing him to be their teacher, Prof. Emmanuel Raffalo. , season 1, episode 1. They traveled to Gatorsburg to solve the Creeping Creatures case, and in doing so had the engine to the Mystery Machine stolen. , season 1, episode 2. When Scooby was sick, the gang tried to comfort him. Once Scooby fell asleep, he dreamed that he (and the gang) were at the Mystery Solvers Club State Finals. The sidekicks met and took their seats. While Principal Quinlan was trying to speak, a mean looking fire-headed villain known as Lord Infernicus appeared. Lord Infernicus, took the rest of every gang except the sidekicks, So the sidekicks began going to look for clues at the school. , season 1, episode 14. After discovering Angel's truth, they decided not to trust her and went to solve the mystery of the Freak of Crystal Cove. Working together, they apprehended the Freak and unmasked him revealed to be Mayor Jones, who revealed to everyone of his past and to Fred that Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves were his real parents. Hearing the truth, Fred was devastated. Then he decided to disband the Mystery Incorporated and break off his engagement with Daphne,which broke her heart. Then the gang left, leaving Scooby-Doo who saw Pericles holding the two disk pieces. After having a conversation with him, Scooby had vowed to bring back the gang together again to go after him no matter what. , season 1, episode 26. Season two Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Mysteries solved ;Season one * Slime Mutant - Professor Emmanuel Raffalo (Episode 1) * Creeping Creatures - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, and Gunther Gator (Episode 2) * Ghost Truck - Rung Ladderton (Episode 3) * Man Crab - Bud Shelton (Episode 4) * Que Horiffico - Mary Anne Gleardan (Episode 5) * Ghost Girl - Alice May (Episode 6) * Phantom - Daniel Prezette (Fantzee Pantz) (Episode 8) * Gnome - Gill Littlefoot (Episode 8) * Red Humungonaut - Jax Minner/Green Humungonaut - Max Minner (Episode 9) * Fright Hound - operated by Mrs. Wyatt (Episode 10) * Vampire - Sheila Altoonian (Episode 11) * Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts (Episode 12) * Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam (Episode 13) * Lord Infernicus - Jonthan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) (Episode 14) (dream) * Shadowy Orc - Maxwell (Episode 15) * Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe (Episode 16) * Demented speaker - Danny Darrow (Episdoe 17) * White Wizard - Mr. Wang (Episode 18) * Nightfright - Argus Fentonpoof (Episode 19) * Fish Freaks - Ernesto and his group of activists (Episode 20) * Manticore - Hot Dog Water (Episode 21) * Headless Creature - Marion Spartan (Episode 22) * Shadowy Figure - Professor Pericles (Episode 23) * Ghost of Dead Justice - Deputy Buckner (Episode 24) * Obliteratrix - Alice May (Episode 25) * Freak of Crystal Cove - Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. (Episode 26) ;Season two * Baba Yaga - Curator Vronsky (Episode 28) * Crybaby Clown - Baylor Hotner (Episode 29) * Dreamweaver - Horbert Feist (Episode 30) * Hodag of Horror - Roberto (Episode 31) * Junk - Butch Firbanks (Episode 32) * Graveyard Ghoul - Count Evallo von Meanskrieg (Episode 33) * Dark Lilith - Hot Dog Water (Episode 34) * Hebediah Grim - Gary and Ethan (Episode 35) * Fiend - Dan Fluunk (Episode 36 * Kriegstaffebots - operated by Professor Pericles (Episode 37) * Scarebear - Benson Fuhrman (Episode 38) * Krampus - Charlie the Haunted Robot (Episode 39) * Dragon - Jenny Zin (Episode 40) * Mummy of Friar Serra - George Avocados (Episode 41) * Grey - Traveler O'Flaherty/Reptoid - Connor O'Flaherty/Nordic Alien - Sheela O'Flaherty (Episode 42) * The Horrible Herd - created by Professor Pericles (Episode 43) * Zombies - Rude Boy and the Ska-Tastics (Episode 44) * Gluten Demon - Francilee Jackson (Episode 45) * Dandy Highwayman - Librarian (Episode 46) * Fake Fred - Brad Chiles/Old Daphne - Judy Reeves (Episode 47) * Monstrous Freak - El Aguirre (Episode 48) * Priestess - Enrique Andelusossa (Episode 49) Mysteries unsolved * Piranha-Goat (Episode 24) * Crybaby Clown - Baylor Hotner (Episode 27) (see above for the resolution) Notes/trivia * In , an old Danny Darrow confused the new group as the members of the old group: :* Scooby-Doo = Professor Pericles :* Shaggy Rogers = Ricky Owens :* Fred Jones, Jr. = Brad Chiles :* Velma Dinkley = Cassidy Williams :* Daphne Blake = Judy Reeves * In , the gang got their own office under Mayor Nettles's office which used to be the junk room, but it was burned down in . References }} Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Culprits Category:Mystery-solving groups * Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters